My Past
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: The Janitor thinks about what it was like when he was a kid. *No pairings, Janitor centric, rated T for strong language, drabble*


Title: My Past  
Pairings: None :(  
Rating: T  
Description: The Janitor thinks about what it was like when he was a kid.

* * *

To be honest, I'm afraid to be alone. I've always been afraid to be alone, especially now that I'm nearing the ripe old age of fifty and I'm still not married and work as a janitor.

If only I were a kid again…

---

My parents weren't home much, that's why my grandfather watched over me most of my childhood. That was usually when I was beaten unmercifully with his sock filled with nickels; he claimed it to be an OCD and that he always had to beat me with a sock full of nickels when he was watching over me or else he'd go insane (and probably beat me with something worse). I say he lied about that, but I don't know.

When my parents were home (and my grandfather safely in his own home) I was usually nagged by my mother to keep _everything_ clean and yelled at by my father to grow so testicles (I was a sensitive kid back than).

Yeah, I loved my parents. Hell, I love them to death, but they were just so expecting of me! With my mother urging me to become a janitor and my father always telling me to join the military, I was, I suppose you could say, a very messed up child.

I remember quite clearly one day when I was six. My mother was home and was cooking something. I still don't know what she was cooking, because it had the strong fume of nail polish remover and scones… Anyway, I remember the stench being so horrible that I started crying. My mother had rushed into my room, probably thinking I drank one of her precious cleaning products, and in the usual motherly tone that every woman has, asked me what was wrong.

I replied simply that I couldn't smell.

You see, I have no idea why I remember this, but I do. The rest is usually a blur, but _I remember this one memory the most._

And on my twelfth birthday, my father hired some of his old military buddies and made them dress as clowns.

Yeah, I hate clowns (so yeah, I dressed like one before, but that was just to mess with Dorian a bit) and back than I hated them even more because, as I mentioned earlier, I was a sensitive kid. My father knew this too.

I didn't enjoy that party very much.

When I entered Junior High, I started acting. It started simply with small parts in our school plays and musicals and as the years went by, I tried out for even bigger roles. By the time I had entered High School, I was one of the top actors in my grade.

But of course, my father had to intervene; he always had to intervene with my dreams. He called me a sissy for wanting to act, claiming it to be: "A freak show filled with gay guys wearing tights and anorexic girls with zero self esteem who aspire to be whores."

With my dreams almost thoroughly crushed, my mother took this opportunity to intervene too and fill my head with janitorial thoughts.

I still can't believe she was successful at doing that, but she was.

When I finished high school I had a huge problem to deal with. I always wanted to be a professional actor, but my parents had other ideas.

My father had changed his mind about the whole joining the army thing and instead wanted me to become part of the navy. I wasn't thrilled with this idea.

While my mother still wanted me to become a janitor: I hate janitors! I really do, they annoy me to no end, that's why I hate my job.

But I didn't listen and went to Baylor University to get my bachelor's degree in acting.

Of course, I spent a good chunk of my life trying to get my acting career started, but ended up having to work at other places.

I've worked at several Burger Kings, worked as a janitor at Harvard and Yale, and at a daycare out in Texas for two years.

The only role in a film that I'm proud of is my role in _The Fugitive_. It is by far my favorite movie!

Anyway, after my role in _The Fugitive_ I continued to search for more acting jobs, but ended up finding none. By this time, I had almost completely severed my connections with my parents. And finally figured that I should end my career than.

After that, I gained a job at Sacred Heart Hospital, and that is where I work today, cleaning the halls and watching the doctor's save lives.

---

Huh, I think I may have wasted my life.

Where's Dorian? I need some company…


End file.
